Good Girls Gone Bad
by AVeryHardFall
Summary: (This has been re-uploaded because i made a mistake) What happens when Apollo shows up to Artemis's hunt? Will Thalia go willingly?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Apollo shows up at his "baby sister's" hunt, while she is away? Will Thalia go willingly? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does...I also don't own the song, Good Girls Gone Bad. **

Thalia patrolled the edge of camp waiting for Artemis to return. And she wasn't the least bit excited about it. Just because she was lieutenant, it didn't make her the responsible type. Why did Artemis even choose her? She is not exactly the perfect example like Phoebe is. She sighed obviously depressed. It was 10:00 at night and she was definitely tired. She felt a presence behind her. Thalia tensed, spear at the ready. She turned to see Phoebe standing there. "Thalia." Phoebe said. "Go to your tent! You need rest." The offer was very tempting to Thalia, but she knew she couldn't leave her post. She shook her head. "Phoebe sighed and walked off to her tent, knowing Thalia couldn't be persuaded. Thalia frowned and sat down on a rock.

An hour later...

There was a bright yellow flash in front of Thalia. She half hoped it was Artemis, though she knew who it really was. He wore a bright blue shirt, black skinny jeans, bright multi-colored sneakers and aviator sun glasses. Apollo. Thalia rolled her eyes. "What do you want Lord Apollo?" She asked, annoyed.

Apollo grinned. "You are coming with me." He said matter of factly. Thalia was startled by his tone. "Wha-" She began but was cut off by Apollo waving his hand and they flashed out.

When the brightness cleared she realized they were standing in some sort of club. Anger flared inside of Thalia. She turned to rant at Apollo, but he wasn't there. He was on a stage, that hadn't been there a second ago, in the middle of the giant room. _He isn't..._She thought to herself. "Hi Peoples!" Apollo said. "I am going to sing for you guys!" _He is. _"With my partner.." He continued. _He wouldn't dare... _"Thalia Grace!" _He would. _He winked at her. _Alright._ She thought. _He wants a singing partner? Well I am going to give him one. _Thalia calmly walked to the stage. Everyone clapped at her. Apollo grinned. He whispered in her ear, "We are singing _Good Girls Gone Bad._" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Apollo started singing. **(Sorry for certain reasons I can't actually post the lyrics, but the song is Good Girls Gone Bad by Cobra Starships. (I don't own)) **

When the song ended, Apollo and Thalia were grinning at each other. "Come on." Apollo whispered. "I have to get you back before my sister gets there." It was the most fun she had had in years.

Luckily when we came back to the camp Artemis still wasn't back. Whew. Thalia turned to face Apollo. "Look. I just want to say that I had a fun time." Thalia said. Apollo smirked. "So did I. Maybe we'll do it again sometime." Thalia smiled. She really liked the idea. "Yeah. Maybe." Thalia was about to sit back down on her rock when Apollo leaned in and kissed her. Thalia's eyes went wide. But she didn't pull away. Instead she kissed him back. Apollo broke the kiss and grinned at her. He whispered in her ear, "by the way, you have an amazing singing voice." Then he flashed out.

**Apollo sounds exactly like the lead singer in Cobra Starship and Thalia sounds exactly like ****Leighton Meester!**

**Song: Good Girls Gone Bad, by Cobra Starship**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read: **

**A/N sorry about no update in like forever! I have been seriously procrastinating...And I have been on Tumblr...Sorry! Please review! Ps everything is in Thalia's POV unless I tell you otherwise. :) Pps if you want to follow me on Tumblr then, PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does...The only character I own is Cassie. **

Chapter 2!

"You're banishing me?" I said in disbelief. She was sitting in Artemis's tent. Artemis had just told me how she had caught me and Apollo. Apparently she had sent Pheobe to spy on me._ Grrr...That girl's going to get it. _Back to the point.

Artemis nodded. "I'm sorry my dear. But you broke the oath." Artemis sighed sadly. "I want you out by tonight."

With that she sent me away.

The walk back to Camp was pretty short. We had been in Long Island, New York the last two days. Although, it was harder too walk without my huntress powers, I still made it there.

I stood atop Half-Blood Hill. _Home..._ It was great to be back. Below me I saw Grover and Juniper sitting on the Big House porch, Percy, Annabeth and a girl I have never seen before were having a water fight at the base of the hill (Percy's winning, although I have a theory that the girl is a daughter of Poseidon, 'cause she's controlling the water) and Travis and Katie are making out by the fighting arena.

Annabeth looked up. "Thals!" She yelled, while running up the hill.

She tackled me in a bear hug. "I can't believe you're here.!"

"Me either..." I muttered.

Percy came up the hill next, his arm around the girl.

"Wha...?" I asked my eyebrow raised.

"Percy's sister." Annabeth informed me.

Percy pulled me into a hug. "What's up cousin?" He asked.

"Well let's see..." I said. "I just got banished from the hunt."

"You were banished?!" Percy and Annabeth screamed in unison.

I chuckled. "Yes. What about you guys? What's new?"

"Well Thals..." Percy began. "Meet my 16 year old sister, Cassandra, Who is dating Connor..." He said the last part angrily.

"Oh suck it up." She said.

The girl was about an inch shorter than Annabeth, with medium brown and blonde spiky hair. She was wearing a green sundress.

Cassandra, AKA Cassie held out her hand. "Thalia right? I've heard a lot about you." She smirked and looked at Percy. He turned bright red and smiled sheepishly. We all laughed.

I shook Cassie's hand. "Yeah, I am. I guess I have a new cousin." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Yeah. Looks like it!"

Someone behind me spoke. "Hello sweetheart."

I turned to see Apollo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to ****everyone who followed and favorited! I'm glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does...The only character I own is Cassie. I also don't own the song Just Give me a Reason by P!nk and Nate Reuss! **

Chapter 3

A few days later:

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" We were all (including Apollo) sitting in the mess hall listening to Chiron announce a big surprise for us. "By request of the Apollo campers, we are going to have a karaoke night tomorrow."

Half of the half-bloods (and Apollo) squealed with glee. While the rest of us groaned.

Apollo turned to me and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"No." I stated flatly.

He puppy dog pouted. "Please Thals! Sing with me?"

Why did he have to be so dang cute?

I sighed. "Ok. Ok fine."

He hugged me tight then kissed me on the lips. That really convinced me.

The rest of that day we spent deciding what song we were going to sing (Just Give Me a Reason by

P!nk Ft. Nate Ruess) and practicing it.

As I laid in bed that night I felt so nervous and I knew that if Apollo or Jason were there they'd tease me. But they weren't. I thought back to the morning when I left the hunters and started going out with Apollo. That was the happiest day of my life. And finally sleep over came me.

Fast forward to karaoke night...

Annabeth and Percy had just finished singing some song that I didn't know the name of and it was mine and Apollo's turn. We walked onto the stage.

**(Yet again, I can't post the song lyrics, but the song is Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk and Nate Reuss (I don't own)) **

Fast forward...

Everyone was cheering. Not sure why though. I thought I sounded like a dying cat.

Apollo leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I knew we'd do this again sometime." I grinned.

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner :( Hope you forgive me! **

**Oh and quick question, I LOVE Doctor Who, does anyone else?**

**xoxo-AVeryHardFall **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to ****everyone who followed and favorited! I'm glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does...The only character I own is Cassie. I also don't own the song Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk and Nate Reuss. **

Chapter 4

A few days later:

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" We were all (including Apollo) sitting in the mess hall listening to Chiron announce a big surprise for us. "By request of the Apollo campers, we are going to have a karaoke night tomorrow."

Half of the half-bloods (and Apollo) squealed with glee. While the rest of us groaned.

Apollo turned to me and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"No." I stated flatly.

He puppy dog pouted. "Please Thals! Sing with me?"

Why did he have to be so dang cute?

I sighed. "Ok. Ok fine."

He hugged me tight then kissed me on the lips. That really convinced me.

The rest of that day we spent deciding what song we were going to sing (Just Give Me a Reason by

P!nk Ft. Nate Ruess) and practicing it.

As I laid in bed that night I felt so nervous and I knew that if Apollo or Jason were there they'd tease me. But they weren't. I thought back to the morning when I left the hunters and started going out with Apollo. That was the happiest day of my life. And finally sleep over came me.

Fast forward to karaoke night...

Annabeth and Percy had just finished singing some song that I didn't know the name of and it was mine and Apollo's turn. We walked onto the stage.

**Thalia:**_Right from the start you where a thief  
you stole my heart  
and I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
that weren't all that pretty  
and with every touch you fixed them_

now you've been talking in your sleep, uh oh  
things you never say to me, oh oh  
tell me that you've had enough  
of our love, our love

just give me a reason  
just a little bit´s enough  
just a second we´re not broken  
just bent and we can learn to love again  
it´s in the stars  
it´s been written in the scars on our hearts  
we´re not broken just bent  
and we can learn to love again 

**Apollo: **_i am sorry i don´t understand  
where all of this is coming from  
i thought that we were fine  
(oh we had everything)  
your head is running wild again  
my dear we still have everything  
and it´s all in your mind.  
(yeah but this is happening)_

you've been having real bad dreams, uh oh  
you used to lie so close to me, oh oh  
there is nothing more than empty sheets  
between our love, our love,  
oh our love, our love

Fast forward...

Everyone was cheering. Not sure why though. I thought I sounded like a dying cat.

Apollo leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I knew we'd do this again sometime." I grinned.

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner :( Hope you forgive me! **

**Oh and quick question, I LOVE Doctor Who, does anyone else?**

**xoxo-AVeryHardFall **


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: So last night when I updated, I wasn't paying attentionand I uploaded the wrong story, so now I've fixed it! Sorry for the confusion! **

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated...I have been sick. :( Anyhow, here is my next chapter. **

**P.s. If there is anything you would like to see, PM me or review. I would love to add it! **

**Onwards! **

Chapter 5

A week later:

My day started out normal. Well as normal as it could get as a Half-blood.

I woke up, went to the sword training arena for a few hours. Ate breakfast. Met up with Apollo. Climbed the rock climbing wall. Ate lunch. Then met up with Apollo again. Remember when I said it _started normal? _Yeah.

Me and Apollo were sitting in my cabin. I hadn't really appreciated my cabin, until I was kicked out of the hunt. It was my home. And I loved it. Except for that creepy statue of Zeus that seemed to watch me when I slept. I mean what is the point of that? Anyhow, Apollo and I were sitting on my couch snuggling, I know so not me but we were, when the door to my cabin blasted open. There stood my dad, Zeus and my step mom? Hera.

"APOLLO!" My dad boomed. He was obviously ticked.

_Not good. _I thought.

"Yeah Zu Zu?" Apollo replied with a lopsided smile. Apollo is an idiot, in case you didn't notice.

If possible my dad looked even more pissed.

"APOLLO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Well Zeus, we were in the middle of talking and cuddling until you-"

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT APOLLO AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Why no one was talking to me? I have no idea. I was just sitting there.

Apollo sighed. "Alright, I'm dating her."

By then my dad looked about ready to burst. "NO. I FORBID THAT."

I stood. "I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES YOU KNOW! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME WHAT I WANTED!" And then as I side note I added, "And in case you're wondering or you even care, I want Apollo."

Apollo spoke in my mind, _That's my girl. _He needs to stop doing that. But it was sweet. Apollo put his arms protectively around my waist. My dad stood there shocked.

"I say let them date." Hera finally spoke.

Wait what? She hates me!

Zeus turned to his wife.

"What did you say?"

Hera's eyes narrowed with anger. "I said, let them date. Apollo is the happiest I have ever seen him and unless you want him going back to his old unhappy self, I suggest you let them date. Think about Thalia, she was never happy without Apollo, and you know that. She even looks less goth."

Okay, I'm not goth. But it was true I had lightened the eyeliner.

Zeus turned back to us.

"Okay. Fine, you can date her. But you hurt her in any way, I will kill you."

Gods can't die, but I'm sure my dad would do something worse than death to Apollo if he hurt me.

And with that happy note, they flashed out.

**Sorry I know it's short! **

**I wanted to do something a little different. I know some of the characters are out of character and all...so sorry 'bout that. And yes, Hera is warming up to Thalia. :) I think I'm going to make them start bonding. You know because Thalia didn't like her mom. What do you think? **

**Please review! Again I would love to hear what you would like me to add to my story! **

**xoxo/AVeryHardFall **


	6. Chapter 6 (Cassie and Hera)

**Hey you guys! I GOT A REVIEW! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does...The only character I own is Cassie. **

**This is going to be a bit of a filler chapter, so sorry! **

Chapter 6

Cassie and I were sitting at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

Then a thought came to me. I'd been at camp for a while now and I still didn't know exactly _who_ Cassie is. "Cassie," I said. "Whats your story?"

She sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"When did you come to camp?"

Cassie stared of into the distance. "Well..." She sighed again. "I came to camp 3 years ago. After you joined the hunt."

It was silent for a while. Then...

"I was a hunter once too you know."

_What? _"What?" Real intelligent I know.

She chuckled halfheartedly. "Yeah.. I was that girl who was kicked out after we came to camp for a visit."

Suddenly I remembered her.

A girl around 17 who always sat by the fire.

After visiting camp she was kicked out of the hunt and no one knew why.

"Why were you kicked out?" I asked.

She full on smiled and turned to look at Connor Stoll who stood a little ways from us, talking to his brother Travis.

"It was an accident of course. But I love him." Cassie said.

Connor turned to look at her and smirked. "Checking me out Babe?"

Rachel grinned a grin so evil and mischievous she could have been mistaken for a Hermes kid.  
"You're not much better Sweetheart! I do believe you followed me around that day I came to camp when I was in the hunt."

Connor's smirked faltered.

Cassie and I laughed so hard we didn't even notice Connor walk towards us until he was squatting in front of Cassie.

Cassie looked at him and smirked.

"You know babe," He said. "That wasn't very nice." He leaned in and pecked Cassie on the lips.

Then he stood and started walking away.

"Oh and Baby," Cassie yelled to get his attention. He turned. "I _was_ checking you out!"

Connor grinned and winked at her, then continued walking.

"You two are an actual couple right?" I asked, though it was pretty obvious.

Cassie nodded. We stayed silent for about 5 minutes until I spoke.

"Do you regret it? Are you sad you were kicked out of the hunt?"

"Do you want my honest answer?" Cassie asked.

I nodded.

"Falling in love with Connor was the best mistake I ever made."

I nodded in understanding. I mean I do have a pretty good boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend, Apollo chose then to pop in and say hi.

"Hey babe." He said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"I'll be leaving now." Cassie said. "Have fun!"

She got up and started walking towards the Hermes cabin.

Apollo sat next to me. "I'm here to tell you something..." Apollo hesitated. "Hera wants to send us on a trip."

_Huh? _

**Ya so please review you guys! **

**xxxx/AVeryHardFall **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! **

**Anyway here is chapter 7! **

Chapter 7:

"_Hera wants to send us on a trip..." _

_Huh? _

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Hera, queen of Olympus, the goddess who hates, or well hated, me wants to send us on vacation?"

Apollo nodded. "I asked why, but she wouldn't tell me...Do you think it's some sort of prank?"

I thought about it. I mean Hera hates me, or at least she used to...She did stand up for me though...

"No. I don't think it's a prank. I mean she did stand up to my dad for us." I stated.

Apollo nodded. "We should go see her. What d'ya say, babe?"

I smiled. "Sure."

-Fast forward to Mount Olympus-

Apollo and I walked in to the throne room, Queen Hera sat in front of us (full size) on her throne.

"Queen Hera?" I said.

She smiled at me. "Hello Thalia."

"Hello. Um...So I heard you want to send us on a...uh trip?"

Hera nodded. "Yes. You and Apollo, need some time together. Do you not think so?"

I hesitated. _It would be nice..._ I'll admit, Apollo and I did want to spend some time alone.

I finally nodded. "It would be nice..." I turned to Apollo, for approval.

He smiled. "I agree."

Hera smiled again. "Good. Where would you like to go?"

Apollo and I said instantly and in unison replied, "Greece."

Hera smiled even wider if that was possible. "Very well. You'll find that you are all packed and your bags are at the hotel. Also, Chiron has..." She paused, closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "He has just been informed."

She snapped her fingers and the world began to fade around me. "Good bye Thalia and Apollo, have a nice trip."

That was the last thing I heard and saw before I fainted.

**How was it? I know it's pretty short, but yeah! So review please! Reviews make it easier for me to update! ;) **

**xxx/AVeryHardFall**

**Remember, reviews keep me writing. ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS A/N: Hey guys! So I have never been to Greece, so I'll be making most of this up...But enjoy anyway! Thanks! And at the end I'll have this sort of poll thing. (I'm going to start putting them at the end of every chapter.) And I'd love it if you guys would answer them! Anyway...Read on. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does...The only character I own is Cassie. **

Chapter 8

When I woke up, I was laying in a king sized bed with Apollo snoring next to me. I sat up. _Where am I? _Then it all came flooding back._ Greece. I'm in Greece. _I looked around at what I'm assuming was a hotel room. It was nice. Very elegant. The walls were white and so was the bedding. The carpet was a deep red. It almost looked like blood. From what I could see there was a kitchen with a small fridge and a stove.

"Apollo!" I kicked him and he fell on the floor.

"What Thals?! I'm trying to sleep here!" Apollo yelled. Or at least tried to yell. (He was still half asleep.)

"Um in case you haven't noticed we're in Greece."

Apollo's head popped up. "Oh yeah..."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on! I'm hungry."

-Flash forwards-

We sat down in a small cafe. I ordered a hamburger and some fries. (It was supposed to be "the best American food in Europe!" Let's just say, I nearly threw up.)

-Flash forwards-

We were walking down some street, I don't know the name of, when this man came running at us.

"Βοήθεια! Βοήθεια! Είναι έρχονται!" He yelled.

Being half Greek I caught some of what he was saying, but not the whole thing, so I turned to Apollo. He is a Greek god after all.

"What did he say?" I asked.

Apollo looked confused. "He said and I quote, 'Help! Help It's coming!'"

"Well, what does that mea-" I was cut off by a loud roar.

_Oh. So that's what it means. _

We turned to see two Hellhounds. I looked to Apollo. He was already pulling a bow out of thin air and a quiver of arrows. I clicked Aegis and pulled the dagger I had on my belt, off.

"Let's do this." Apollo shot a volley of arrows at the first demon dog and it dissolved into glittery, gold dust.

I grinned. "Nice shot!" I shouted over the mortals running around and screaming wildly. He grinned back and fired an arrow at the second Hellhound. It started running in Apollo's direction. I took my chance and prayed to every God and Goddess I could think of. I started running. I jumped and barely landed on the Hellhounds back. I stabbed it. That's when I realized: I'm about to fall to my death.

As the demon dog dissolved into gold dust I started to plummet 30 feet to my doom.

_Well, I'm screwed. _

Just before I hit the ground, something or rather someone caught me. _Apollo. _

That's when I started to black out.

"Hang in there Thals..."

That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

**Alright, another chappy! Go me! Sorry it's short. I know I've said that a lot but I really am sorry. Forgive me? **

**Anyway, here is my poll: **

**Jason **

**or **

**Percy? **

**Honestly, I choose Percy. He grew on me. **

**Anyway, please answer my poll and review! Yay!**


End file.
